Ladron de Emociones
by lord clerigo
Summary: Que pasaria si Isabella no hubiera tomado bien la "broma" sobre la existencia de Phineas. final alterno del fic "quien es Phienas"


**Hola a todos los lectores de la seccion de Phineas y Ferb, el día de hoy traigo un proyecto que en lo personal me fue muy dificil de realizar principalmente por el hecho de que atento en contra el Phinbella del cual me declaro fan, puedo decir que incluso llegue a odiarme por hacerlo, sin embargo estoy feliz por el resultado de esta historia, la cual nace por una lectora que me sugirio que hiciera otro final de mi fic "quien es Phineas", la sugerencia se convirtio en reto y el reto se convirtio en este fic, el cual espero que sea de su completo agrado.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Este fic fue hecho por un fan para los fans sin ningun fin de lucro, solo el simple hecho de pasar un buen rato**

* * *

Isabella camino hacia la puerta hundida en sus pensamientos, al abrir la puerta se topa con una silueta humana.

-¿Te vas? –Dijo aquel chico –no me pase 2 meses organizando esta fiesta para que no estés.

Isabella de inmediato identifica la voz del chico, sus ojos se abren como platos al mismo tiempo que se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡¿Phi… Phineas? –Exclama sorprendida -¿pero cómo?

-todo fue parte de un plan que diseñe para tu cumpleaños –sonrío - necesitaba un pretexto para que no sospecharas nada. Lo siento si me pase de la raya pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, eres demasiado inteligente.

-¿entonces? –Lo mira con ira– ¡fue tu idea!

-tranquila Isabella –entro Gretchen al rescate de Phineas

-¡tú no te metas! –Reclama aun más furiosa –Phineas lo que hiciste fue horrible.

-lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-y no pensaste en todo lo que iba a sufrir, todos me tomaron de loca, ataque a tu hermano, pero sobre todo casi llegue a creer que no existías –da un enorme suspiro –jamás creí que tendrías una idea tan estúpida como esta.

Phineas sintió como si un chorro de agua helada le cayera encima, el comentario le había dolido por el hecho de quien se lo dijo, sintió algo ira correr por su sangre.

-¡Mis ideas no son estúpidas! –Responde molesto –nada de lo que hago es estúpido, tal vez eres tú la que no sabe apreciarlas es más ¡creo que tu eres la estúpida!

Phineas se queda callado, no puede creer lo que dijo mientras Isabella siente como su corazón se le parte en mil trozos.

-Isabella yo…

El peli rojo no puede terminar de hablar por una fuerte bofetada que le proporciona la morena, Phineas mira el rostro de su amiga y puede ver tristeza y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-eres de lo peor –dice Isabella -¡PHINEAS FLYNN TE ODIO!

Dicho esto la chica corre tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten sin rumbo fijo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche. Por otro lado Phineas permanece inmóvil, no da crédito a lo sucedido, la última frase que escucho resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Su hermano se acerca a él y pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-¿estás bien? –pregunta.

-eso creo… -responde sin emoción.

Phineas da media vuelta y se dirige a los invitados.

-lo lamento –dijo para después subir a su habitación dejando a todos desconcertados.

Isabella había llegado al parque, busco refugio en las raíces de un árbol para poder desahogarse.

-¿Por qué Phineas? ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso? –Decía entre sollozos –si esto es una pesadilla quiero despertar.

Isabella lloro por largo tiempo. Pensaba en todos esos bellos momentos que había pasado a su lado deseando desesperadamente que volvieran, quería de nuevo sonreír, caminar a su lado, que él le extendiera la mano, que pronunciara su nombre… Las lágrimas dejaron de salir no porque se sintiera mejor, simplemente ya no tenía más que derramar.

-Phineas… ¿por qué? –Miro a las estrellas -¿de verdad crees eso de mí?

Aun deprimida se levanto para volver a su casa donde su madre la esperaba preocupada.

-hija donde estuviste –dijo Vivian angustiada –estaba muy preocupada, dime como te sientes.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora –dijo con voz quebrada –si me disculpas quisiera estar sola.

La señora Garcia-Shapiro solo pudo ver con tristeza como su hija se encerraba en su habitación.

-pobre de mi pequeña debe estar sufriendo mucho –suspira –si tan solo supieras que no eres la única.

En la residencia Flynn-Fletcher Linda intentaba hablar con su hijo.

-Phineas cariño abre la puerta solo quiero hablar.

No obtiene respuesta, Lawrence la abraza.

-no está en su habitación, Ferb fue a buscarlo.

-¿En dónde está?

-no me lo dijo pero creo que el único que puede ayudarlo ahora es él.

Ferb trepaba a la azotea donde encontró a su hermano mirando a la luna.

-hola Ferb –saluda sin ánimo –que noche verdad.

El peli verde no responde.

-ya es muy tarde hermano será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día.

Phineas baja mientras Ferb lo observa.

-lo sabia –dice el joven ingles.

-¿Dijiste algo?

El chico niega con la cabeza y baja con su hermano. Toda la noche tanto Phineas como Isabella no logran conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente los hermanos se levantan temprano y bajan a desayunar donde se encuentra toda la familia.

-buenos días chicos –saluda Linda.

-buenos días mamá –saluda Phineas con entusiasmo – ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

La actitud del peli rojo desconcierta a todos los presentes excepto a Ferb.

-es un lindo día, oye Ferb que te parece si vamos a la piscina pública.

El peli verde asiente con la cabeza causando indignación en Candace.

-¡Phineas no puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderado! –Dice molesta –como es posible que… -mira el rostro de su hermano menor –…que no me invites a mí también.

-lo siento –responde –si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

Candace se levanta y sube con sus hermanos, minutos después los tres bajan y parten a la piscina pública dejando confundidos a sus padres.

-Lawrence no entiendo, ellos deberían decirle algo respecto a lo sucedido pero en vez de eso actúan como si nada hubiera pasado.

-tampoco lo entiendo Linda, creo que debemos hablar con ellos cuando regresen.

Era medio día e Isabella seguía encerrada en su habitación, su madre preocupada entro a su habitación.

-hija por favor baja y come algo.

-no tengo apetito –respondió sin fuerza en la voz.

-se que estas triste pero estoy segura de que no hablaba en serio.

-que importa si hablaba en serio o no, el punto es que lo dijo, me hirió profundamente ¡que no lo entiendes!

-lo lamento pequeña –la abraza -¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-déjame sola.

-está bien.

La señora García-Shapiro sale de la habitación de su hija, baja a la cocina y marca a la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher.

-residencia Flynn –dice una voz por el auricular.

-Linda habla Vivian, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche.

-lo lamento pero no es buen momento.

-¡mi hija se niega a salir de su habitación, tiene el corazón destrozado! Creo que SI es un buen momento.

-de verdad no es un buen momento, Phineas está actuando muy raro y sus hermanos le siguen la corriente. Prometo que hare que Phineas se disculpe con Isabella tan pronto como vuelva.

-por el bien de mi hija eso espero –cuelga.

Los hermanos llegaron a la piscina pública, para ser domingo no había mucha de gente, rápidamente se instalaron.

-¡Ferb, Candace vamos! –grita emocionado.

-un segundo –dice Candace –necesito que Ferb me ayude a ponerme bloqueador.

-entonces me adelanto.

Phineas se aleja y Candace empieza a hablar con Ferb.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-ayer en la azotea.

-estoy muy preocupada, tal vez podríamos…

-no –interrumpe Ferb -él tiene que darse cuenta por sí solo, de lo contrario no hará lo correcto.

-¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-estar a su lado, mientras las cosas no cambien solo nos tendrá a nosotros.

Los hermanos pasan una tarde muy amena en la piscina, Phineas nunca menciono nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Candace y Ferb tampoco hicieron mención de lo sucedido, entrada la tarde ellos regresan a su casa donde los esperan sus padres.

-¡ya volvimos! –anuncia Phineas.

-Phineas –dice Linda –justo contigo queríamos hablar.

-¿sobre qué?

-no finjas demencia jovencito, lo que le dijiste a Isabella fue muy grosero de tu parte ahora te pido que vayas a su casa y te disculpes con ella.

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? –pregunta confundido.

-no me hables en ese tono, ahora ve a hacer lo que te digo.

-no –dice temeroso.

Phineas sube corriendo a su habitación y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Phineas Flynn baja en este instante! –Mira a Candace y Ferb -también queríamos hablar con ustedes, dígannos por qué lo están solapando.

-no lo entenderían –dice Ferb.

-¿Qué es lo que no entenderíamos? –pregunta Lawrence.

-tendrán que descubrirlo como nosotros lo hicimos –completa Candace.

Los dos hermanos suben por las escaleras dejando a sus padres más que confundidos.

-¿Qué habrán querido decir?

-no tengo idea Linda.

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos parten al colegio sin pronunciar palabra con sus padres, a mitad de camino Candace se separa pues su escuela está en otra dirección.

-nos vemos en casa –se despide la peli roja.

-adiós Candace.

Los hermanos siguen su camino y llegan a un su escuela, en los casilleros Baljeet y Buford los esperaban.

-al fin llegas Phineas –dice Baljeet.

-hola chicos –saluda el peli rojo –que cuentan.

-tu dinos por qué no viene Isabella con ustedes como siempre.

-no tengo idea –responde.

-entonces aun no has arreglado las cosas con ella verdad.

-no hay nada que arreglar, solo no salió de su casa y punto.

Buford empuja a Phineas contra los casilleros, lo toma de la camisa y levanta su puño. Phineas se encoje esperando el golpe.

-te desconozco.

Buford golpea el casillero y suelta Phineas, da media vuelta.

-vámonos Baljeet

-pero…

-no vale la detención.

-si tu no lo haces entonces…

El brabucón toma a Baljeet por su camisa.

-dije vámonos.

Ambos chicos se marchan, el timbre suena y todos los alumnos ingresan a sus respectivas aulas.

-buenos días niños –saluda el profesor –antes de empezar tengo que darles una noticia, la señorita García-Shapiro no estará con nosotros durante unos días porque se encuentra enferma, me gustaría que alguno de ustedes le llevara los deberes de esta semana, quien se ofrece.

Phineas siente como las miradas de todos sus compañeros se clavan en él.

-si nadie se ofrece tendré que escoger a uno de ustedes –revisa la lista -¿qué tal usted señor Flynn? Después de todo son vecinos.

-bueno profesor lo que pasa…

-yo lo hare –interrumpe Ferb.

-muy bien señor Fletcher, le pido me busque al final del día para darle las instrucciones.

La llegada de la hora del almuerzo fue casi eterna para Phineas, las miradas de odio hacia él fueron constantes y por si fuera poco el rumor de que era el culpable de que Isabella no asista a la escuela se expandió rápidamente, en la cafetería los demás chicos mostraban una apatía hacia el peli rojo, solo Ferb le hacía compañía para sorpresa de todos por lo que ambos hermanos decidieron almorzar en el patio, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Ferb, acaso hice algo malo.

No respondió.

-hermano dime qué pasa.

-no soy el indicado para responder.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Ferb pronuncio en todo el día, el resto de las horas de clase fueron más abrumadoras para Phineas, de verdad no sabía por qué pasaba eso, se sentía asustado por no saber qué hacer y el que su hermano no le ayudara lo deprimía. Al llegar a su hogar busco a Candace.

-hermana necesito hablar contigo.

-que sucede Phineas.

-es sobre Ferb, sé que no habla mucho pero hoy lo note más callado de lo normal, cuando quise hablar con él no me respondió.

Candace medito durante unos segundos, ella entendía el por qué Ferb actuaba así.

-él necesita que aprendas algo por tu cuenta.

-¿sabes lo que es? –pregunto angustiado.

-ya hable demasiado Phineas, me temo a partir de ahora estas solo –lo abraza –sé que es difícil pero estoy segura de que pronto lo descubrirás.

Phineas se encontraba devastado, no solo todos en la escuela lo odiaban, sino que además sus hermanos, su única esperanza lo habían abandonado. Durante los siguientes días las cosas eran más difíciles para él, el no saber o no querer aceptar la situación hacia más difícil el correr del tiempo, Isabella seguía sin asistir a la escuela lo que ocasionaba constantes reclamos e insultos por parte de sus amigos y la tropa que ella lideraba. Desesperado decidió llamar a sus abuelos en Inglaterra.

-hola pequeño –saludo el abuelo Fletcher por el auricular.

-hola abuelo, perdona que te moleste pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-claro jovencito lo que quieras.

-¿puedo irme a vivir con ustedes?

-¿qué pasa? –pregunto intrigado.

-las cosas no están muy bien por aquí y no sé que más hacer.

El abuelo Fletcher estaba al tanto de la situación gracias a Ferb que se comunico con él anteriormente.

-está bien pequeño –dijo el abuelo –puedes venir a vivir con nosotros.

-muchas gracias abuelo.

-solo asegúrate de dejar todo en orden por allá.

Dichas estas últimas palabras el abuelo Fletcher colgó el teléfono, su esposa estaba a su lado.

-¿crees que la mejor solución es qué viva con nosotros?

-descuida cariño, es un joven inteligente y sé que hará lo correcto.

Phineas fue a la cocina en donde todos estaban cenando.

-mamá, papá, Candace, Ferb, he tomado una decisión me iré a vivir con mis abuelos en Inglaterra.

La notica impacto a los padres.

-¡no vas a ir a ningún lado jovencito! –exclamo Linda.

-ya hable con ellos y están de acuerdo.

Phineas se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente, partió al colegio acompañado de sus hermanos, esperaba que alguno le preguntara sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero solo hablaron de cosas triviales. En clases el profesor dio el anuncio de su partida a Inglaterra, las clases siguieron su curso normal, a la hora de la salidas las exploradoras lo enfrentaron.

-así que te vas –dijo Gretchen en tono amenazante –y al menos te disculparas con Isabella antes de huir.

-no.

-si sabes que ella ha estado encerrada en su habitación desde esa noche, que esta devastada emocionalmente, que se niega a hablar con nosotras e incluso con su madre, que le rompiste el corazón y no has hecho nada para remediarlo. ¡Lo sabes! ¡Responde!

-no me importa –respondió en seco.

Phineas tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

-y tu Ferb, que tienes que decir al respecto, ¿por qué lo apoyas? ¿Por qué no eres cruel con él como nosotros?

-¿cruel? –Pregunto Buford en tono burlón –ustedes lo han insultado, lo hicieron a un lado, le reclamaron y lo han humillado un sin número de veces toda esta semana, Phineas no sabe qué hacer y pide a gritos que Ferb o Candace lo ayuden o le den un consejo y no se lo han dado, conocen perfectamente su grado de desesperación y aún así se niegan a ayudarlo, dime Gretchen, ¿Quién es el cruel?

-Buford cuando…

-que sea un bravucón no significa que carezca de sentimientos.

En la residencia García-Shapiro Isabella aun seguía encerrada en su habitación cubierta en la oscuridad absoluta pasaba el tiempo mirando el álbum de fotos y recordando los viejos tiempos, su madre llamo a la puerta.

-adelante –dijo sin ánimo.

-dime pequeña, cuánto tiempo más vas a estar encerrada.

-lo que tarde en sanar mi corazón.

Vivian dio un gran suspiro

-hablo la mamá de Phineas.

-no quiero saber nada de él –dijo molesta –por mí que se valla y que no regrese nunca.

-precisamente por eso me llamo, se marcha a Inglaterra con sus abuelos, parte mañana.

-bien por él –dijo aun más molesta.

-hija esta puede ser la última oportunidad para que se arreglen las cosas, te pido que vengas conmigo a su casa.

-no lo hare.

-Isabella escúchame por favor.

-ya tome mi decisión, mientras menos sepa de él mejor será para mí.

Vivian resignada ante la respuesta de su hija sale de su habitación y parte a la casa Flynn-Fletcher, donde es recibida por Linda.

-¿Dónde está Isabella?

-no quiso venir.

-entiendo, Phineas está arriba terminando de empacar cuando termine le diré que baje.

Vivian y Linda esperaron en la sala, por su parte Phineas estaba en la azotea, el único lugar donde podía encontrar paz para meditar.

-me pregunto si esto es lo correcto.

Ferb apareció detrás de él.

-hola Ferb, solo me estaba despidiendo de la casa –mintió.

Ferb le entrego una guitarra.

-gracias hermano, pero no la voy a necesitar en Inglaterra.

-es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, el resto es cosa tuya.

Ferb bajo, Phineas miro detenidamente el instrumento pensando en lo que su hermano le dijo, temeroso comenzó a tocar algunos acordes, al principio no había lógica entre ellos pero poco a poco fue formando una melodía. Isabella quien estaba en silencio escucho aquella tonada, deseosa de saber de dónde provenía miro por la ventana y vio a Phineas en la azotea, curiosa salió de su casa y se escondió tras unos botes de basura para no ser descubierta, el peli rojo paro la música.

-Isabella… -murmuro.

(N/A: escuchen "ladron de emociones" de cuerdas y madera)

Phineas vuelve a tocar la guitarra y comienza a cantar.

De cómo le arrancaron la sonrisa,

De cómo le mataron la ilusión,

De cómo lo que queda es llovizna,

De noches en vela, de cantos sin voz,

De flautas sin viento habla la canción.

De cómo en ese mayo aquella noche,

Con lágrimas ahogara su elocuencia,

De cómo en estos días la conciencia,

De él no percibe nada, del que la dejo,

Del que en pleno camino la abandono…

Y dicen que anda suelto y no lo atrapan

Y dicen que el culpable va penado su dolor

Voy a buscar a la niña y su perdón,

Al sujeto que le vio siempre hechizada, encantada y olvido

Que voy a matar al ladrón de ilusiones,

A ese idiota que anda suelto disfrazado de matón de emociones…

De cómo el silencio la maltrata,

De cómo en soledad está atrapada,

De cómo de mi mente no se escapa,

Que de esta historia, no soy trovador,

Soy protagonista y autor

Voy a buscar a la niña y su perdón,

Al sujeto que le vio siempre hechizada, encantada y olvido

Que voy a matar al ladrón de ilusiones,

A ese idiota que anda suelto disfrazado de matón de emociones…

(N/A: dejen de escuchar la pista)

La canción fue escuchada varias casas a la redonda, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Isabella.

-estoy llorando, pero ¿por qué?

La morena tiro por accidente uno de los botes con los que se ocultaba, el sonido atrae la atención de Phineas.

-Isa.

Ella permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¡espera! –grito Phineas.

Isabella comenzó a correr mientras Phineas bajaba rápidamente, al estar en tierra la madre de Isabella detuvo su paso.

-déjala en paz –dijo con firmeza en su voz.

-eso hice y mire lo que paso. No pienso cometer el mismo error.

Phineas empieza a perseguir a Isabella por las calles pese a que le llevaba mucha ventaja en poco tiempo estaba unos metros detrás de ella.

-¡Isabella espera! –Gritaba el peli rojo -¡quiero hablar contigo!

-¡déjame en paz! –Dijo -¡no quiero saber nada de ti!

-¡solo escúchame!

Isabella intentaba perderlo pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, el chico estaba decidido a alcanzarla, giro a la izquierda en un último intento para evadirlo pero se topo con un gran muro.

-no –dijo con el poco aliento que tenia –todo menos esto.

Phineas por fin logro alcanzarla, por fin ambos estaban frente a frente, el peli rojo se acerco a ella quien intento abofetearlo pero fue detenida, intento con la otra mano y el resultado fue el mismo, ahora se encontraba prisionera de Phineas.

-¡suéltame! –Forcejeaba -¡déjame sola!

Phineas jala a Isabella hacia él, su cabeza se posa sobre el pecho del chico quien la abraza con fuerza.

-¡te digo que me sueltes! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

-lo siento –dijo el peli rojo.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para que Isabella dejara de luchar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-lamento haberte dicho esas palabras tan horribles, lamento el no disculparme antes…

Isabella siente un liquido correr por las mejillas de Phineas.

-pero sobre todo, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que te amo.

La abraza con más fuerza.

-yo soy el idiota por hacerte sufrir, por hacerte a un lado, por creer que estaría bien lejos de ti.

-Phineas…

-no digas nada, quiero estar así un poco más, así es como quiero recordarnos cuando este en Inglaterra.

Isabella abraza con la misma fuerza a Phineas.

-no quiero que te vayas, no resistiría estar lejos de ti otro día, otro instante –rompe en llanto -por favor quédate aquí a mi lado.

Ambos se miran.

-yo…

-no te vayas… promételo.

-lo prometo.

Lentamente acercan sus labios juntándose en un tierno beso que pacta la promesa de estar juntos por siempre, permanecieron así por un rato, para ellos fue una eternidad en la cual se sintieron felices por tenerse. A lo lejos Ferb y Candace los observaban.

-sabia que haría lo correcto –dice Ferb.

-regresemos, hay que llamarle al abuelo para decirle que Phineas no va a vivir con ellos.

-no hace falta, desde el principio supo que no iría.

-en todo caso hay que avisarle al resto.

-tienes razón, vamos.

Los hermanos dejan solos a la feliz pareja, ahora que todo se había resuelto entre ellos, tenían pendientes que resolver en su lugar.

Fin.


End file.
